


不期而遇 05

by daphneccc



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: 前文见http://daphneccc.lofter.com





	不期而遇 05

**Author's Note:**

> 前文见http://daphneccc.lofter.com

海风温柔地打在会场中，耳边伴着许多重叠起来的谈笑，桌子一张张，从高空往下看像是一朵朵花，风一吹就绽放。来到现场的人逐渐多了起来，生面孔熟面孔都见到了，Eames也从人群中走回桌前，他的礼数周全完了，坐在椅子上放松腿脚。他的小队人员在隔壁桌，隔着一个过道和他说话。他告诉Eames昨晚在酒吧里玩得可尽兴，可惜你没来。Eames也不直面回应，只是问他都玩了些什么，他便和旁边的兄弟两个人兴致勃勃地说了好多。大多俗气又老套，烟酒和情色别无二致。

等灯光一同熄灭时，黑暗中Arthur短暂地捕捉起Eames的位置。他无心插柳，却在主舞台灯光亮起时在余光的波纹中发现Eames也做了同样的事。视线交汇成一条河流，很快又移开了。

中央的舞台上Lilian和新郎站在一块，看上去般配，他们的背后吹来风时裙摆的纱网荡漾，旋转的时候倒还真像一朵即将绽放的花苞。虽不像是礼堂里的封闭空间，但应有的全都有了：牧师、见证人、还有身后的伴郎伴娘团。Rita站在其中，在三两女人中间拔尖地仰着下颚，两只裸露在外面的脚尖点在红色的毯子上，期间眼睛没离开过前面Lilian的身影。

到了牧师上场时，那些听出茧子的誓言和证词就开始了。他们在长串的生死与共和同甘共苦中回答了“我愿意”，将誓言双双嵌入心中。后面的一位伴郎走出来，手里捧着戒指，他们便在会场所有人的见证下捧起对方的手心，都渗着丝丝细汗，甚至在听见了后方海浪滚滚的声音时，都分辨不出是自己的心跳还是波涛。

Lilian的养父坐在第一排，指间还点着一根烟，但很久都没有动口。他的眼睛定格在舞台中央，当新人亲吻对方，双手十指紧扣地交织，燃烧中一大截烟蒂掉在了沙子里，他却始终没动。Eames小队的两个大兄弟已经哭起来了，感性地像是把自己女儿嫁出去一般，又都在看见了对方的时候讥讽那一对红了的眼眶，硬是装出一副事不关己的样子。

Eames和Arthur的感情没有深到能够把那些誓言往对方心里送，即便是放到三年前也全然不够格。那时候他们也不过是热恋情侣中的其中一对，对于婚姻和未来，无论是它们其中的哪一方都没有过深思。他们的座位一前一后，Eames坐在后面，在和Arthur看向同一个方向的同时，余光也在他的背影里肆无忌惮地摩挲。以前他不明白为何有人愿意被禁锢在一段感情中，誓言真真假假，说不上动听，现在亲临现场了，又是在这种处境下面，他倏地就清楚了。

他看不见Arthur的表情，伸出去的一只手半间不界，不像他们重逢的那一天，他没在衬衣上臂的布料上留下扎眼的褶子了。

 

后来舞台被一班搞乐队的占去，蓝调的音乐和黑人独特的醇厚嗓音传入每个在场的人耳中。伴着音乐，很多人纷纷起身跳起了慢舞。Lilian和新郎也不例外。他的手搭在她腰身上，两具躯体紧贴，跟着旋律不断地移动步伐，在不小的“舞池”里打转。Rita被很多人邀请，但即便是同一个小队的队友也惨遭她拒绝。她的眼睛里只有将头耷在新郎肩上的Lillian，下巴安安分分底躺在自己手心里，眼神跟随着她的步调变得柔和。

Arthur有点儿醉，他的酒量一贯差劲，但理智还悬着，趁着头脑还清醒来到了海边，皮鞋踩在湿漉漉的沙子上留下一长串的脚印。海水一次次打在他不远处，天完全地黑了下去，海面上唯二的光来自月亮和灯塔的倒影，一波波朝外荡漾，扭曲了原本的景象。

他曾经和Eames在海边做过爱。他们公路旅行，开到一半车坏了，Arthur生气地责怪Eames出远门前居然不仔细地检修车辆，那个时候的Arthur生气的时候还会皱眉，两只眼睛瞪着，嘴角带着无可奈何的模样，说出来的话也是无奈的。他们正巧停在一个小海边，旁边有个简陋的汽车旅馆，便决定在这里过一夜。他们吃完饭在海边散步，脚印也深深浅浅地拉了一长串，从亲吻到勃起，他们在漫天的繁星下脱对方的衣服，沙子对于裸露的肌肤有些毛糙，但都无伤大雅。Eames在他耳边亲吻，身下的动作不停，问他：你怕不怕虫子？Arthur其实有些杵，但快感的海洋席卷他，高潮的时候脚背绷得很直，整个下身都在颤抖，从细微的呻吟中漏出一句不完整的“不怕”。

“我还在到处找你，原来你在这。”

Eames的声音从他身后响起，他不知不觉走了很远，人在喝醉了以后总会不自觉地忽视一些周围的情况。Arthur转身看到Eames，差点一个恍惚间以为这是那时候的Eames，察觉到错误的重叠后惊出一身冷汗，一双眼睛鲜活地瞪了一会儿，没说话。

“你醉了？”Eames见他不回应，又凑近了点问。

“有点。”Arthur很快整理了表情，眼神躲闪，等他再迈开步伐的时候，Eames的肩膀和他的只有一尺之差。海风帮他的脸降温，他把湿漉漉的手心往口袋里藏，装作一副若无其事的样子。“你和那个酒吧老板的关系很好？”

“好几年的老朋友了，也不是什么了不起的关系。”

“我从Rita那边听说了关于Lilian的事。”他说，“你对她们都很好。”

“我没做什么，其实是Ahmed（酒吧老板）先提出来的，我只不过当个顺水人情。”

Arthur看向他，“不是你介绍的吗？”

“那个时候他和我一起去Rita工作的店里玩，和她聊熟了以后看见Lilian从后门进来找她，把一只手往身后藏。后来才知道她接待客人的时候受了伤，Ahmed好心给了她一笔医药费，她非要偿还，在他的住所就开始脱衣服。”Eames的眼睛定格在远处的山脉中，而Arthur的停在他侧脸。“他拒绝了。之后再看见她的时候一个流氓正在纠缠她，也是Ahmed救了她，就顺势收养她成了自己的女儿。”

“那个家伙第二天还带人来酒吧砸了场子，好多酒都被摔烂了，Ahmed还被他的人打伤了，却没有把Lilian交出去。后来我知道了就带人把那个混蛋的老窝端了，把他右脚的脚趾砍了三只下来。”

“所以如果真要说是我介绍了，也可以这么说吧。”Eames这时候才从远处拉回了视线，他们双眼交汇的同时停下了脚步，后面跟着契合的脚印，深深浅浅地拉了一长串。

“我对你刮目相看了，Eames。”

“哦，亲爱的我可不止这些能让你刮目相看。”

喝醉的人眼神总会不自觉地柔和下来。在月亮下面Arthur逆着光，留给Eames的是一张熟悉的面孔。他那些装出来的刻薄和尖锐在此刻被卸下，那一双能让Eames动情的眸子又一次回到了他的生活里。他下巴的线条明明有棱有角，但以前被Eames捏在手里的时候又那么合适，仰起的时候喉结暴露在他视线里，结构流畅清晰，吞咽的时候上下滚动，看向他的眼上睫毛也颤动。

Arthur想他等不及去窥探这个秘密了，说话的声音很平静，语调却起伏。

 “既然你可以对很多人好，那么我呢？”

Arthur突如其来的坦率让Eames一惊，瞳孔微微缩放，并没有保持太久。他起初只想保持沉默，待两人面面相觑了一会儿以后，又发现不太现实。他深知躲不过，只好用词模糊，“我不知道。”

“所以一句‘我不知道’就可以解释你把我一个人留在机场等了五个小时以后等来的只有一封简短的分手短信？”

“没有一件事是简单的，你不能认为所有人类所做的行为都得有个明确的解释。”Eames也有点动怒，“人生不是你的数学题。”

“这和我的数学题没有一丁点关系。”Arthur的眉头朝下，他的眼睛没有放过Eames，里面除了愤怒以外还带着沮丧，Eames却看不见。“直到现在你都认为自己没有做错，Eames。”

“我没什么可说的，对于那时候我所做的一切，我道歉。但我有我自己的理由，Arthur。”Eames率先移开了视线，他看了看自己的脚尖，又抬头绕过Arthur去看他身后的海。“有些时候你的想法局限在一个框架里面出不来，也许你会围绕着它去想很多别的，但总是离不开你自认为的事实。”

“你想知道为什么我的想法那么局限吗？”他最后看了一眼Eames，“因为除了我自己去探索，你从不会告诉我什么。”

“再见，Eames。”

Arthur也随后放弃了这场对峙，在唇舌之间他们都没有得到自己想要的东西，力气白费在了气头上。那些心软和他以为扎根了的想法又一次被他连根拔起，留下的是一个血淋淋的缺口。他朝光亮的地方走去，音乐声越来越近，刀叉撞击碗碟的清脆声，人群交谈着，混入其中后相似的头顶黑压压地一片，Eames就在此时失去了Arthur的身影。涨潮了，他们的脚印被冲散，就像是他们从没来过这里，也从没有过刚才的对话。

Eames当然希望如此，但事与愿违，他以前没能抓住的，现在依然还丢着。

 

 

TBC


End file.
